Blazedu
Blazedu is a VOP in #TwitchPlaysPokemon. He's mostly known for deviating the conversation and starting new trends. It is said that Blazedu started things like Team Magma Hoodies, a really long discussion with looking4soulemate about laws and religion and he claims he started the #sexroom due to his inapropriate talks. He's also known as the typo king. Description Blazedu is a Pokemon fanatic who played all gens of Pokemon and has depth knowledge of the games, mechanics and storylines. His favorite generation is the 3rd. His favorite Pokemon is Kabutops. His favorite team is Kabutops, Houndoom, Blaziken, Sneasel, Espeon and Zangoose. He hates competitive play and has denied several times pokemon showdown plays against Flareprophet. But after relutantly accepting one and creating a joke team with the weakest pokemon he could find (pichu, sunkern, scatterbug, wurmple, caterpie and weedle) in the OU tier and then having a random battle with him he admited that random battles are indeed cool and started to play some more showdown. Joining Mohawk and a few others, he's part of the survivors of the homestuck virus. He hopes to heal his friends of this horrible horrible desease. Team Magma Hoodies creation As a favorite's discussion, Blazedu started talking about how much he loved gen 3 games. He said he loved ruby and Team Magma, because of the cool clothes the members wear, especially their hoods. He's the starter of the MAGMA HOODIES joke. He's part of Team Magma hoodies with FlareProphet and Moltres. Ships (relation-ships, not that you pervert) Blazedu is neutral about relationships. He's in good terms with everyone. FlareProphet, Cancer and Moltres are close friends of his. Due to his victories in two nuzlockes and the revival of Old_Amber as Aerodactyl, Lord_Diamond and Old_Amber are his most dear friends. More recently he got friends with ikillzone. Misinterpretation of other user's gender Blazedu has countless times misjudged the gender of other users of #twitchplayspokemon. For a while, Blazedu really thought Loser was a girl (Loser did claim to be one often, however) and also misjudged mohawk's species as he thought she was a horsewoman. Lord_Diamond was another victim of this misinterpretation, being mentioned as a she countless times by Blazedu. Also he thought moltres was a guy for a long time. Same thing with Ghostly. This is a trait shared by Frogsbane. The language barrier Being from Europe and being English not his first language, Blazedu often uses words wrongly. He thinks schoolmates are colleagues and rarely gets the correct typing for words that have two repeated consonants. He often types with typos and when trying to correct it he fails and gets another typo. For that reason, Blazedu claims he knows not how grammar works and has entitled himself as the typo king. Nuzlockes Blazedu accepted the challenge made in the chat by starting a Crystal nuzlocke challenge, naming his Pokemon the members of the chat. 25/08/14, all regions nuzzlocke completed!! Regretfully, he never completed one nuzzlocke without losing someone. He also finished ruby and platinum but due to the rules not being followed through it (whitting out and continuing and reseting when a pokemon fainted and continuing with fainted pokemon), the attempts became invalid. For all his adventures in nuzzlockeland, Blazedu '''gained a passionate hatred for fighting types, sturdy explosive rock types and psychic types. Also, platinum became his least favorite game although a later randomizer on the same version made him hate the game less. Also he learned that he needs to stop being so reckless and heal his team more often/not send pokemon to fight with health on yellow. Due to some incredible luck (or destiny) '''Blazedu found five shinies in eight runs (red version has no shinies). He found two of the same species in two separate games and two in one game.The most notorious happenings of his nuzlockes where: Red: * Losing to Blue, making him restart the whole game and winning it with a underleveled Blastoise named Lord_Diamond and Old_Amber the Zapdos, which died to Lorelei's Lapras's blizzard. Crystal: * Getting a shiny Zubat in a crystal failed attempt, which he named Old_Amber; * Having Raikou, Suicune, Tyranitar and Dragonite on his team when he defeated Red in his crystal run, which is a very rare feat in a nuzlocke. Ruby (invalid): * Encuntering a shiny Golbat which he named Old_Amber because he considered it was destiny to encounter the same species of pokemon in two different games; * Losing his team, including Groudon and Blaziken to a calm mind + double team fully boosted Wally's Gardevoir, due to future sight hitting through mohawk the Shiftry (a dark type) and coming back with a level 30 Gyarados named Lord_Diamond, which he grinded to level 70 and beat the E4 and champion Steven only with it. They way he lost the challenge makes him blame the game mechanics and no himself. Ruby (legit): After many frustrations with failed attempts (due to his overconfidence) Blazedu decided to try a solo run with Blaziken. He asked the chat if it was possible to which loser replied positively. He changed his name to Soloing_ruby while he was playing the game. * Used Torchic (named L. diamond) throughout the entire game beating almost every opponent with him; * Caught a female Sharpedo, which he named Mohawk making this the 1st time in all his challenges that he caught one. Sharpedo is so cool; * Not finding a shiny Pokemon (also a first in his nuzlokes); Platinum(invalid): * Catching two shiny Pokemon (Onix and Tentacruel) in within one day, which surprised Blazedu a lot; * Getting pokemon KOed by the 1 hit KO move horn drill FOUR TIMES, three of which were IN A ROW. With 30% accuracy, this move is rare to hit, let alone three times in a row. Blazedu was furious by this and started calling this game a cheap and unfair prostitute (which is undoubtly true). * Losing some pokemon to graveler's attacks, mainly explosion. The most angered he was was when his roselia, named forethe, died to a graveler while training in mt. iron. He was very angry because he was just about to get the shiny stone to evolve forethe into roserade.This is another reason that made him hate the game's cheap and unfair nature even more. * Finding the speed up button in the ds emulator, which made his training for the E4 battle go much faster. Pearl: Despite his failure at beating gen 4 legitimately, Blazedu promissed to himself he would succeed in every region and so after a long time he chose the easy gen 4 games by starting pearl. To note that this is not a cheap and unfair whore like platinum, it's quite accecible and besides chynthia's garchomp there's not much to be afraid of (for example, mars's purugly and jupiter's skuntank battles were way more manageable.). * Still losing team members due to recklessness, a thing that he should have learn by now. Forethe the lopunny died to a croagunk's revenge after being attacked by her, something quite obvious which he should have seen coming. Carol the rapidash died due to being sent with yellow health and getting hit with a medicham's hi jump kick. Hopefully he will learn from his mistakes and complete a challenge without losing anyone. * Losing Cyrus the weaville to chynthia's garchomp despite being cautious and overleveling his team. That beast was just too fast, something that he was not really expecting. Still, the MVP of lucian's battle. * Continuing the streak of great pokemon with terrible natures with an adamant palkia. * Not finding shiny pokemon once more. White 2: * Catching great pokemon with terrible natures (per example modest absol, adamant frillish, adamant magnemite), which he felt very annoyed by; * Getting massacred in victory road, losing almost all pokemon he had, making him recur to his spare catches. The most evil foes were the gurdurrs, a mistake by Blazedu by healing the wrong pokemon and the evil incarnate, darmanitan, who killed in 1 hit with a critical hit flare blitz his jellycent, Lavander. Due to this he lost his most precious pokemon, L. diamond the emboar; * Finding a shiny audino in his audino grinding; * Defeating the E4 and Iris with no legendaries which was the 1st time for Blazedu. X: * Losing almost all of his members while grinding, despite this gen's games being too easy (even without exp. all); * Beating the E4 with only 3 strong pokemon including a lickilicky, a pokemon that he hates. He still hates it despite aknoledging that it is pretty useful; * Not finding a shiny pokemon in this run; * Once again losing pokemon due to graveler's explosion. Sturdy explosion pokemon, they need to stop!